


If I lose you

by upupun



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Confessions, M/M, ill add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upupun/pseuds/upupun
Summary: Gen and Senku become partners in a science project, as they started to hang out more and more. Things just happens...
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	If I lose you

“For this work, we will be working in pairs,”

“I have a list which are randomly generated so don’t complain when you get the partner that you do not like.” the teacher added,

The students looked at the list to see who they were paired with, most of them were happy with their partners. Gen looks down at the list and there he sees his name,  
Senku Ishigami and Gen Asigiri

He didn’t really have a problem being his partner since Senku was known to be the intelligent type, he was just weary since he thinks that Senku wasn’t really fond with him.  
Gen walks towards Senku and offered a greeting,

“Hey Senku, guess you’re my partner for now.” he said with a faint smile, Senku nodded in response.

The teacher claps to get everyone’s attention,

“Alright settle down since you guys already met your partners I’ll start explaining things.”

The teacher explained that the work they were going to do was about the alternative fertilizer sources, they are going to work on a summary and share it to their partner and they are supposed to do a 4-5 sentences about the alternative fertilizer sources that they have picked. This will be a starting hand because they will also be working with their partners about a project similar to this near the end of the mid-semester.

The bell rings signaling that the break has started. All of the students stood up and went on their ways along with their own groups of friends though Senku went outside all by himself. Gen followed Senku and tried initiating a conversation,

“So when are we going to start the work?”

“We’ll start tomorrow, we still have about 2 days left and it isn’t that hard.” Senku replied,

“Did I understand you correct- “Gen was cut abruptly,

“SENKUU!”

It was Taiju Oki. A close friend of Senku, he wasn’t really the social type his friends are the exception although he doesn’t show his care very much.

“Where d’ya wanna go? I’ve been wanting to try the new curry bread flavor.” 

“I’ll be focusing on my work for now so I’ll head towards the Science Clubroom.” Senku replied,

“AWW MAN” Taiju said enthusiastically,

“What’re you screaming about, you big oaf.’’ 

Gen was still in the background his face seems quite distasteful. Taiju and Senku decided to go their own ways and Gen still following Senku,

“What’re you doing?”

“I don’t really have anywhere to go, ya’ know.” Gen replied,

It was true, Gen didn’t really have much to go since he only had a few acquaintances here and there but not really a group or a person to stick around with even though he was well liked.

Senku didn’t reply and continued to walk towards the Science Clubroom, he looked behind him and Gen wasn’t following him anymore. His club mates greeted him when he entered the room, there were just a few of them. 

Footsteps could be heard outside but Senku was in trance with his work so he didn’t really notice it until he heard the door open up, he takes a quick glance at it and it was Gen holding food.

“I just noticed you haven’t eaten and just went straight into your little project.” Gen said with a faint smile,

Senku sighed, “It’s illogical to think that- “

“Actually never mind, why are you still here?” he added,

“I actually wanted to see what you guys do here,” Gen replied,

if Gen was going to be stubborn there’s really no reason for him to say no since it would just be a bother so why not just show him, Senku wasn’t really going to lose anything. Senku showed him the room and even showed the project he was working on. Senku explained things with evil laughter with it, although Gen didn’t really understand a lot since Senku was explaining things very fast and not even stumbling in his words.

Ring.. Ring..

They had an hour and a half break and it was time for them to go back, Senku and Gen headed back there was some small silence here and there but they were still able to talk on their way back. The day just went on as normal, the students being chaotic. A few more hours and they were finally allowed to get out of school. 

Ring… Ring..

He hurriedly stood up and walked home. As soon as he and the bed made eye contact he fell asleep. He woke up the next morning all groggy, the sunshine hitting his face made him even more grumpy.

“Asigiri Gen, you’re going to be late!” his mom yells from downstairs.

He hurriedly went downstairs and ate the food, almost choking. He only had about 30 minutes before he gets caught by the first bell, he sees Senku walking in front of the gates. 

“Senku, we’re going to be late.” 

“Hah, what’re you on about, there’s still an hour before the first bell rings.” Senku replied,

Gen had a shocked face had Senku throw into a laughing mess.

“BWAHAHHA WHATS WITH THAT FACE”

After a few minutes Senku was able to calm down and explain why he was so early,

“Remember yesterday? I’m going to test some things out” 

“Oh that” Gen didn’t really know what Senku was talking about since he explained so many things yesterday, making Gen’s head go into maximum overdrive.

An awkward silence between, they weren’t that close to continue a conversation but Gen being the mentalist, he already thought of ways to prevent them from going out of topic but before he could say anything Senku had already asked him to go to the clubroom.

“This is a dumb but I expected your room to be messy” Gen said,

“That is indeed dumb, it’s our duty to clean up after we’re done, you don’t really want to conduct another experiment in a pigsty room” Senku replied,

They spent their time together with Senku explaining the gist of things and Gen trying to understand what he was saying, there was also chemistry involved and that made Gen  
shudder. He was just fine with Senku just going to explain but hopefully Senku doesn’t drag him to do some hard equations.

“I thought we were going to do the work today?” Gen asked,

“Oh that, I just finished mine.” Senku replied while he hands him the papers.

Gen felt a little bit betrayed since he thought they were going to do them together but he couldn’t really argue because even though this was a pair work the summaries were individual. 

“Ah I see.” Gen said,

“I just remembered weren’t you that magician guy at the tv who writes garbage psychology books?” Senku asked,

“You’ve read them? I’m happy to hear that but calling them garbage that’s pretty harsh.” Gen replied,

Ring..Ring

There was it the first bell, they cleaned the place and headed to the classroom together. The hours moved on pretty fast and before they knew it, it was already break time. 

“Senku, let’s have lunch together.” Gen said,

“Okay.” Senku replied,

“Huh did Senku just agreed to go to lunch with me?”

“Oh wait never mind we’re at the clubroom, why did I-”

“Oi, Gen help me here” Senku said,

Senku explained the procedure and they need, they were going to make a zinc carbon battery. 

“Can’t we just buy them?” Gen asked,

“I already thought of that, I’m just testing out some things” Senku replied,

Gen didn’t really pry any further and decided to help him out.

Zinc for seaweed

Manganese rice balls

Coal in the middle

Look at that, a zinc carbon battery

Huh? It’s already done

It wasn’t really that brutal

“We need 800 of those.” Senku said with a smirk on his face, 

“HUH 800?!!”

Senku couldn’t contain his laughter, “PFFT- I’m sorry your face is just priceless,”

“I’m just kidding, I just want to test some things out and we only need 2 of these” Senku added,

Gen was pouting and didn’t really know what to say 

“I guess he is a cool dude.” Gen thought,

The day came for them to show their work and Gen wasn’t really sure if his research was correct but if Senku said that it looks good then it’s probably right. Gen sighed in relief when he heard that teacher actually liked his way of structuring his statements making it clearer.

“sEnKU tHank yOu!” Gen said,

“Huh it’s no problem, don’t get sappy with me”

A few months had already passed and they started hanging out more often as the days go by, and in just a short period of time they were already spending their time together though most of the time it’s Senku dragging along Gen. 

“Sorry Senku-chan, I can’t go home with you today”

“That’s okay, I was already planning to do something today” Senku replied,

After that encounter they started hanging out less and less and Gen always making excuses. Gen looked really squirmy every time Senku tries to ask him if he wants to hang out. As Senku was going downstairs he sees Gen hanging out with, Tsukasa.

Senku couldn’t make out what was happening but he decided to not ask Gen about since it wasn’t his business whoever hangs out with Gen, he was just a little bit uncomfortable. About a week has passed and that week they only hang out half of the time, Gen was always seen with bandages around his hands.

“What’s happening with you?” Senku asked,

“Huh? Whadd’ya mean?” Gen replied, 

Senku pointed at Gen’s hands,

“Those.”

Gen hurriedly covered up his hands, 

“It’s nothing.”

“Those are not nothing, mentalist” Senku said,

“You know what never mind, I don’t wanna get all sappy,”

“If you don’t wanna tell me, its fine” he added,

“I’ll tell you when I’m done.” Gen murmurs,

After a couple of days Senku noticed the footsteps that were coming closer to the clubroom, Gen? No wait, why did he think about Gen. It was odd that in only a short period of time that he already felt warm whenever he was with Gen, the same way he feels whenever he’s with his friends who were with him for years, maybe it was because Gen was a mentalist. He went and checked outside to see who was coming in the room, Gen holding a paper bag.

Gen noticed Senku and smiles,

“Here” Gen hands him the paper bag,

“Let’s go to the backyard I’ll tell you something” he added.

They headed to the backyard of the school with a silence between them. They both sat down to a conveniently placed bench,

“This is embarrassing but I’ll start explain what I trying to do” Gen sighed and hid his face,

“I was actually thinking of ways to give you a present”

“A present?” Senku asked,

“I actually don’t know what I was doing but a celebratory present for- “Gen replied,  
“being your friend.” he added,

“It’s embarrassing but every time I make a close friend I give them gifts, though I don’t know what to give you so I asked Tsukasa about it.” 

“Why Tsukasa?” Senku asked,

“He knows how to handle people but I realized his ways are kind of iffy,” Gen replied,

“So I just thought of a way by myself and since we often hang out during break time I should make something that’s related to that,” He added,

“I tried teaching myself how to make food so I can give you a bento although I suck at cooking so I often cut myself, that’s why you better enjoy that bento I poured all my heart and soul in that box.”

“That’s so cringy” Senku said while smirking,

Senku didn’t say it but he felt warm when Gen had go through lengths just to give him such a small and sincere gift. There was something about Gen that made him really fuzzy and warm whenever they were together.

Gen snickered, 

“I know that’s why I was embarrassed to say it but if it’s with you Senku-chan, I don’t mind being cringy”

“What the fuck dude, why are you getting all sappy with me?” Senku said while he was turning his head away.

“Are you embarrassed Senku-chan?” Gen giggles,

“You know I actually noticed you had this look on your face whenever I turned ya’ down”

“I had a little bit more fun than usual because you were so damn cute” Gen added,

“I should be the one saying that” Senku murmurs,

Huh? What did I just say?

Ring.. Ring

Senku stood up,

“I think we should get going now” Senku said,

**Author's Note:**

> I was just going to make this like a 1 chapter story but It was awkward where it left off soo kdfhjksdfnhlkjsa
> 
> its not finished yet btw i just dont know how to make the 1/? thingy


End file.
